In conventional acoustic testing, an object is placed in an acoustic anechoic chamber in which one or more microphones positioned around the object detect noise generated by the object by using the microphone's diaphragm to sense the object's vibrations as conveyed through ambient air. Sound-absorbing tiles placed upon walls of the anechoic chamber prevent sound from being reflected in order to better isolate noise generated by the object from reflected noise.
Conventional anechoic chambers may enable accurate testing of isolated components, such as a microphone or an audio speaker. However, when these components are integrated into a larger system comprising multiple components, the behavior of these individual components may be modified, thereby reducing the accuracy of the testing that may be performed using these chambers.